


Don we now our (gay) apparel

by Little_oblivion



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But also, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, KMewett, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday party, xxxmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_oblivion/pseuds/Little_oblivion
Summary: Kristie likes Emily but they know that Sam would less than approve of them hooking up, so they both agree to keep it on the down low.But then Kristie has a few glasses of punch and Emily keeps looking at her like that, and all their carefully laid plans go tumbling right out the window.
Relationships: Emily Sonnett/Kristie Mewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Don we now our (gay) apparel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Hope those of you here in the NE are staying safe and warm during this snow storm. Keep wearing your masks, and everyone have a happy holidays!

When Sam and Pat had decided to throw a Christmas party, Kristie was stoked. For so many years she always felt a little awkward attending Sam’s parties, feeling like she didn’t belong since she was no longer on the national team. She knew that, realistically, no one else was thinking as much, but she couldn’t help but feel that little burn of embarrassment and jealousy when she was hanging out with the likes of Julie, Rose, and Lindsey.

It wasn’t that the girls didn’t make her feel welcome; if anything they seemed to go out of their way to make her feel included, but it just served to reinforce the little voice in the back of her mind that had plagued her since she was kid, the one that chanted that she wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t talented enough, wasn’t _good_ enough.

And yeah, getting cheated on then dumped by the girl she had kind of thought she would marry had only intensified that voice.

But pushing that whole, heart breaking mess aside, really, this had been Kristie’s fucking year. She’d lead the Dash to a victory and then all of her hard work had been rewarded with a call up to the National Team and her first cap in six years. And a goal on top of it…

This was the year of Kristie Mewis.

Of course, she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she smoothed down her red velvet dress, those weren’t the only good things that had happened this year.

It had started off with Sonnett texting her in the aftermath of the breakup. Nothing intrusive, just checking on how she was holding up. And she kept checking in, sending her memes and jokes and pictures of Bagel Bongo. Then, when Kristie had a little bit of distance, they began to get a little deeper, Kristie confiding just how shaken she had been when Rachel had dropped the bomb, and Sonnett commiserating with stories of offering to rent a private jet to fly back and forth between Portland and Orlando, and Lindsey having to talk her down. It wasn’t the same situation, not even a little bit, but it was nice to hear from someone that it was okay to be miserable for a bit.

But then after a while, Kristie realized she wasn’t. Yeah, she still felt that sharp stabbing sensation when she saw pictures of Rachel or heard her name, but it was dulling. She wasn’t crying herself to sleep every night, and she didn’t wake up hoping it had all been some horrible nightmare. She and Rachel were over, and that was probably for the best. She didn’t regret the years they were together, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t recognize that she deserved better. Someone who made her laugh, who would listen to her when she needed to ramble on about her worries, if only to get it out of her head. She deserved someone sweet and funny and soft and….

Well.

Someone a lot like Emily Ann Sonnett.

She watched as Em came in with Rose, already dancing along to the Christmas playlist that Sam and Kristie had spent way too much time putting together. She had her hands on her hips and was hopping from foot to foot, lip synching along with the lyrics to The Happiest Christmas Tree.

And she sure looked the part, wearing a ridiculous green and white sweater that was decorated with several pom poms and literal jingle bells. She was pretty sure that- yup, she watched as Em caught sight of Sam and immediately lifted her arms above her like a diver, showing off that her sweater doubled as a Christmas tree. Kristie snorted and rolled her eyes.

_Why am I even attracted to that goofball?_

But then, as if hearing Kristie’s mental question, Sonnett swung around and caught sight of her from across the room, her eyebrows shooting up as she gave her quite a blatant up and down. Kristie couldn’t help but blush, feeling Emily’s eyes as if they were her fingers, trailing over her hips and legs.

“Wow,” Emily mouthed, and Kristie smiled, quickly covering it up with the cup of punch in her hand.

The first time they had fallen into bed together had been… out of this world. And part of her had wanted to freak out. I mean, this was Sonnett, one of her little sister’s best friends. She could NOT use her as a rebound. But when she had tried to stutter out all of the good reasons for why they should definitely not be having sex, Emily had just cut her off with another kiss. In the end, she had finally taken Kristie’s face in her hands and said, “Kris, I’m an adult. And I want this. I want you, in any capacity you want me.”

And who could possibly argue with that?

That had been a few months ago. A few wonderful, crazy, lovely couple of months. Something she would normally be shouting about from the rooftops, making Instagram posts of them sharing coffees and breakfasts and kisses and everything else.

The problem was none other than Sam. Kristie wasn’t sure which of the two of them was more reluctant to anger the Tower of Power, her best friend who didn’t want it to seem as if she was taking advantage of Sam’s sister, or her sister who didn’t want to seem as if she was carelessly adding one of Sam’s best friends to a kind of long list of exploits.

It was complicated.

So they had decided to keep it low key. They had both admitted that neither of them wanted to be dating anyone else, making this a tad more serious than they had anticipated, but no one knew. They were existing on stolen moments, kisses in abandoned hallways and sharing a bed when they were roommates. And it was fine! Kristie was happy. Emily was happy. Everyone was happy!

Except, as the night went on, Kristie found herself a little _too_ happy. She was approximately five cups of punch in and was feeling every single one, if not in her head then definitely low in her stomach. She couldn’t help but watch Emily from across the room, watching as Kelley threw an arm around her and pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek. Jealousy threatened to overtake her lust for a moment, wanting to be the only one who was allowed to hold Emily, to kiss Emily, to fuck Emily-

_For God’s sake, Kristie, chill._

But then Sonnett gave her a little wink, and just like that the lust won out. Kristie bit at her lip, fidgeting with the nearly empty cup in her hands.

“So when do you head back to Houston?” She turned to find Christen smiling at her, waiting for an answer.

“Uh… we have practice on…” She wracked her brain trying to straighten out a timeline of non-Emily Sonnett things. “January 11th.”

“Yeah, us too, so Tobs and I will head back to Manchester the day after Christmas.” She sighed. “I was kind of hoping I would get to spend my birthday with my family, but with the quarantine and everything-”

Kristie watched as Emily pulled away from Kelley’s grip, redirecting her towards her girlfriend, then headed down the hallway to the bathroom.

“Yeah, that really sucks,” she quickly agreed. “Sorry, I’ve really gotta pee. Be right back.” She stepped around her, ignoring her quizzical look, and tried to nonchalantly make her way to the bathroom.

The door was locked, so she wiggled the doorknob for a few seconds before something clicked and Emily pulled it open.

“Good grief, gimme just- Oh!” Emily half yelped as Kristie pushed her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. “Hey there.”

“Hi baby.” Kristie walked forward, capturing Emily against the sink. "I can't believe you own this sweater."

Emily looked down then back up. "Own it? I made it!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course you did. Like the handy dandy craft lesbian that you are."

"Well maybe if I had known that you were going to be dressed to the nines I would have worn my fancy flannel."

"Ooh, just for me?"

"Duh," she grinned.

Kristie leaned in closer, until their chests were practically flush. "I could feel you checking me out. Staring at my ass. Picturing what it would be like to get your hands underneath it. So I thought I would follow you in here and let you take a sneak peek."

“This is like… the opposite of keeping us on the downlow,” Emily laughed nervously, but Kristie could see the way her eyes were on her lips, could see the way that the alcohol had flushed her cheeks a tantalizing shade of red.

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have been looking at me like that all night.”

“Like what?” Emily challenged, her lips quirking up into a half smirk.

Kristie leaned forward, until the lips were almost touching. “Like you want to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”

Emily gave a low moan and suddenly they were kissing, a whirlwind of lips and teeth and tongues, hot and dirty just like Kristie liked. For several moments she kept the upper hand, keeping Emily trapped against the sink, but then she was being flipped and pinned against the wall, one of Emily’s legs slotting between her own, pressing upwards until Kristie was having to bite back a moan of her own.

Emily pulled back slightly, waiting for Kristie’s eyes to flutter open. “Are you sure? Here?” She glanced back at the bathroom door, obviously indicating the party that lay on the other side.

Kristie quickly nodded. “Yeah. Yes.” She gave her a kiss. “I want you. Need you, baby.” Then Emily’s lips were back on hers, her thigh grinding upwards, giving her delicious friction. One of her hands skated up Kristie’s ribcage, finding a breast and palming it, teasing her thumb over the covered nipple.

Kristie decided to take matters into her own hands, jerking the hem of her dress up and out of the way, before taking Emily’s hand and redirecting it to her lace covered mound, grinding down against it with a filthy whimper.

“Fuck,” Emily forced out in a low whisper, her voice rough and raspy. “God Kris, you’re so wet.”

“I told you that I need you.”

“Yeah? You want my fingers? Want ‘em on your clit?” She slid her hand into Kristie's panties and began a series of slow, featherlight circles.

Kristie sank her teeth into her bottom lip, trying her best to silence the sounds caught in her throat, even as she pressed forward into Emily’s hand, trying to get more friction. “Please. Em, please.”

“Okay baby. Okay.” She guided her backwards, helping boost her up until she was sitting on the bathroom counter, hissing slightly at the cold tile against her bare thighs. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and guided them down, pausing for a moment to untangle them from her heels. She caught Kristie’s lips in another messy kiss before bringing her fingers back to press at her clit. She gave her more pressure, circling just a little bit harder in search of the breathy whimpers that drove her crazy.

“Em…” Kristie cried, and Emily brought her lips to her ear.

“Gotta be quiet for me baby, or everyone’s gonna hear.” This did nothing but make her groan again. Emily let out a breathy chuckle. “Oh you like the idea of that? Of everyone hearing how much you love my fingers on you?”

Kristie turned her head, biting lightly at Emily’s jaw. “Need more. Need you inside.”

To her relief, Emily didn’t tease her, she just slid two fingers deep inside of her, pressing and exploring until she pressed against her g spot.

For her part, Kristie’s hips jumped forward, nearly coming off of the counter as she clutched at Emily’s shoulders. “Yes,” she breathed out. “Feels good.”

“You feel good,” Emily replied, running her nose along Kristie’s jaw line before beginning to place sloppy kisses along her neck. “God, so wet.”

“For you. Just for you.” Emily’s free hand came to rub at her clit and Kristie bit down on the palm of her hand, stifling her moans.

“Are you close, Kris?” She nodded. “What do you need? Tell me.”

“Just- more. Harder.” Emily readjusted the angle of her wrist and it wasn’t long before Kristie was seeing stars, her legs wrapping around Emily’s waist and pulling her in tight. “Yes, there, just-” And then her orgasm hit her, shuddering through her body until she thought she would surely break apart.

Emily kept fucking her through it, slowly easing off until she was working her down. Kristie leaned her sweaty forehead against her neck and let out a strangled chuckle. “Can’t feel my toes.”

Emily kissed her cheek and gave her a satisfied grin. “I expect a five star review on yelp.”

“Emily Sonnett: will make you see stars or your money back, guaranteed.”

“You know it, baby.” She pulled back slightly. “We should go back out, we’ve been in here for quite a while-” But Kristie tugged her back, blinking away the last waves of orgasm and letting her hand slip into the front of Emily’s leggings. “Kris-”

“Baby, you’re wet.”

Emily bit back a whine as Kristie’s fingers began to swipe through her folds. “trust me, I am aware,” she tried to joke. “But people are gonna know-”

“I wanna make you come.” She started rubbing tight circles around Emily’s clit, having long memorized the exact way to work her up to the edge within minutes. Emily widened her stance, giving Kristie the room she needed as her eyes clenched shut and her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth. “You’re beautiful,” Kristie whispered against her cheekbone.

“You’re the beautiful-” Emily started, but Kristie cut her off with a hard kiss.

“No baby, right now you’re the beautiful one. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. If we had more time, I would get on the ground and have you sit on my face, just so I could watch you fall apart.”

Emily barely managed to smother a whine, and Kristie used her free hand to grab her ass, encouraging her to rock into her hand for just a little more friction.

“Fuck! Gonna-”

“Come, baby.” And she did, her entire body shivering with it, leaning hard into Kristie as if she might just fall to the floor if she let go.

Once she came down, shaking her head drowsily, Kristie gently pushed her back, sliding down from the counter. She bent over at the waist to grab her underwear from where Emily had carelessly tossed them to the ground, and the other blonde gave a low groan. “Jesus, don’t do that or we’ll never leave this bathroom.”

Kristie gave her a naughty look, swinging her hips a bit as she stayed bent over, and Emily stepped forward, hands reaching out for her, but they were interrupted by the jiggling of the door handle.

“Just a second!” Kristie called out, and quickly slid her underwear back on. She turned to face the mirror, smoothing down her dress and her hair as Emily did the same. Kristie washed her hands as Emily quickly sprayed the lavender air freshener on the counter, as if that could possibly cover up the smell of sex permeating the small space.

Giving each other a quick once over, they nodded and Emily unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal a bored looking Tobin. She raised her eyebrows as she looked back and forth between the two, her lips quickly pulling into a smirk.

Sonny just gave her a bright grin then bopped past, disappearing back into the living room. Kristie edged past slower.

“It’s uh… all yours.”

They traded places, but before she closed the door, Tobin spoke up. “Kristie y’know… you could definitely do a lot worse.”

She blushed. “Uh… yeah. I know.” She turned and headed back to the party, deciding that she could probably use some water. After she retrieved it from the kitchen, she leaned against the wall, unable to resist watching Emily talk and chat with Mal and Lindsey. She must have made a joke, because the other two threw back their heads in laughter, missing the soft, pleased, perfect smile on Emily’s face. Kristie couldn’t help but sigh a little. She kinda loved her.

As soon as the thought registered in her mind, her eyes went wide and she began to mentally berate herself. No, she couldn’t love Sonnett. She was her little sister’s friend and it was too soon after her break up and they lived across the country from each other and-

Emily seemed to feel her staring and turned and gave her a smile along with a little wink.

Kristie’s heart fluttered. Yeah, she was screwed.

“Hey.” She turned to find Sam grinning down at her. She looped an arm around Kristie’s shoulders. “Where have you been? You like, disappeared.”

“Oh um, Uncle Mark called. He had a question about Aunt Diane’s gift.” Kristie had no idea where the lie had come from, but it would do for now.

“Oh okay.” Sam took another drink of the beer in her hand. “I’m not completely dumb, you know.”

Kristie’s stomach jumped into her throat. “What? What do you mean?”

Sam leaned into her a little harder. “Don’t play stupid! I’ve seen the way you look at Sonny.”

Kristie swallowed thickly. “No Sam, I- She- I mean, what?”

Sam shook her head. “I’ve known you my entire life, Kris. I could tell when you had a crush on Abby Easton in high school, I could tell that you had a celebrity crush on Taylor Swift, and now I can tell you have a crush on Sonnett.”

“A crush?”

“Yeah! You like, totally get heart eyes when you look at her.”

Kristie snorted. “Heart eyes?”

“Yeah! Like, you want to ride off into the sunset with her,” Sam replied, her voice breezy if a bit slurred. “You should go for it.”

Kristie chewed on the inside of her cheek. “But… wouldn’t that be weird for you? I mean, having your sister date your friend?”

Sam gave a shrug. “Why would that be weird? The whole National Team is like one big…” she waved her hand around, apparently unable to find the phrasing she was looking for in her drunken haze. “And besides, I love you and I love Sonny, and I want you both to be happy. Happy happy happy.”

Kristie smiled. “You sure?”

“Yeah. You deserve it.” She pulled back her arm and gave Kristie a little shove, actually, a pretty hard shove, all things considered. She stumbled, but caught her balance, her eyes on Sonny. She took a nervous couple of steps, even as she heard Sam call out for Pat behind her. She took a deep breath.

_You deserve to be happy._

She squared her shoulders and walked forward to where Emily was still talking to friends. She slid her hand into hers, not missing the looks of surprise from Mal and Lindsey, or the apprehensive way that Emily looked around before meeting her eyes.

“Kristie?”

“Hi baby,” she said, then leaned forward softly pressed her lips to Emily’s, trying to block out the frat boyish whoops around them. When she pulled away, Emily’s eyes were shining perhaps brighter than she’d ever seen them.

“Where’s the mistletoe?” she asked with a little laugh, making a bit of looking around for it. Kristie just squeezed her hand.

“I don’t need mistletoe. All I need is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more KMewett? Find me on Tumblr! @thetheatrelady


End file.
